starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Republikkens Flåde
thumb|right|250px|[[Open Circle Fleet ved Andet Slag om Coruscant, i Klon Krigene.]] Republikkens Flåde var en forsvarsflåde der blev brugt af Den Galaktiske Republik gennem mange årtusinde. Historie For et årtusinde siden var Republikkens Flåde ret stor, da ikke alle planeter var lige venlige for Republikken. For 4 000 år arbejdede Republikkens Flåde næsten side om side med Jedi Ordenen for at gå imod Sith Ordenen og andre angribere. Enhver planets styre kunne bede om Flådens hjælp, selvom Senatet skulle godkende hvis handlingerne varede mere end syv standard dage. De individuelle senatorer kommanderede ofte en del af Flådens grupper for deres egen fordel. Under Mandaloriekrigene, blev forgængere for Star Destroyer produceret, Leviathan og Ravager er eksempler på denne. Senere under Jedi Borgerkrigen brugte Republikken mindre skibe som Endar Spire og Harbinger. Efter de Nye Sith Krige, nedrustede Republikken deres Flåde som del af Ruusan Reformationen og placerede den under Retslig Afdeling. Dens prioriteter blev ændret fra kæmpekonflikter til mindre sektorkonflikter og systemkonflikter, anti-pirat operationer og udforskning af Galaksen. thumb|left|250px|En af [[Den Galaktiske Republik|Republikkens Flåder under Jedi Borgerkrigen.]] Under de sidste år af Republikken, forsøgte en Militaristisk gruppe at reformere Republikkens Flåde og hæren, men denne udvikling var for langsom. Katana Flåden var det første forsøg af Republikken til at lave en funktionel armada (stor flåde) for Flåden, men dette blev hurtigt tabt. I 44 BBY under Stark Hyperspace War, forsøgte Ranulph Tarkin at fremstille hans flådes rumstyrker som den ægte del af Republikkens Flåde og refererede endda til den som dette. Årtier senere opererede Republikkens Flåde sammen med Republikkens Hær under Klon Krigene og absorberede de lokale forsvarsflåder efter Slaget om Rendili. Indtil gennemførelsen af Sikkerhedshandlingen ved slutningen af krigen, var Flåden kommanderet delvis af Det Galaktiske Senat og Jedi Rådet. Efter tjente Supreme Chancellor som den kommanderende autoritet. Da Det Galaktiske Imperium blev grundlagt, blev Republikkens Flåde omdøbt til Imperiets Flåde Great Hyperspace War (5,000 BBY) Storskibe Klasser Slagskibe * Sienar Battleship Starfighters * Koros Spaceworks Gunship * Koros Spaceworks Interceptor * Koros Spaceworks Starfighter * Koros Spaceworks Starbomber Supportskibe * Jori Daragon's Armed Courier * Koros Spaceworks Courier Før-Great Sith War (~5,000-4,000 BBY) Storskibe Klasser Slagskibe *Core Galaxy Systems Dreadnought Great Sith War (4,000-3,996 BBY) thumb|right|200px|Et [[Republik Kommandoskib, c 3,997 BBY.]] Storskibe Klasser Slagskibe * Republic command ship Cruisers * Republic assault cruiser * Republic Heavy Cruiser Destroyers * Republic Escort Destroyer * Republic Heavy Destroyer Frigatter * Republic Frigate * Republic Heavy Frigate Corvettes * Republic Corvette Starfighters * Jedi Speed Fighter * Light tactical fighter * S-100 Stinger-class Starfighter * Star Saber XC-01 Supportskibe * ''Coruscant''-class heavy courier * ''Delaya''-class courier * Jedi Cruiser * Rocket-jumper troopship Mandaloriekrigenee (3,976-3,960 BBY) Storskibe Klasser Slagskibe * Courageous * Ravager Cruisers * ''Interdictor''-class cruiser Frigatter * ''Hammerhead''-class Capital Ship *Republic cruiser *Republic 9-volt battery frigate Starfighters * Republic assault fighter * Aurek fighter * Sith fighter * Republic twin exhaust khaki jet fighter * Republic Hammerhead Plus-wing starfighter Supportskibe * Republic freighter * Republic yellow Lego freighter * Republic orbital shuttle * Republic military droid carrier * Republic Four Millennia BBY Falcon light freighter Jedi Borgerkrigen, Sith Borgerkrigen & Første Jedi Purge (3,959-3,951 BBY) Storskibe Klasser Cruisers * ''Interdictor''-class cruiser Frigatter * ''Hammerhead''-class capital ship * Republic Cruiser Starfighters * Republic assault fighter * Aurek fighter Supportskibe * Republic orbital shuttle * Republic military droid carrier * Republic freighter Nye Sith Krige (2,000-1,000 BBY) Storskibe Klasser Slagskibe * Republic battleship * Wooden-hulled battleship Frigatter * ''Hammerhead''-class capital ship Starfighters * Aurek fighter Supportskibe * Bivouac transport * Republic cargo ship Før-Klon Krigene (~1000-22 BBY) thumb|200px|Republikkens Flåde under [[Slaget om Uhanayih.]] Storskibe Klasser Slagskibe * ''Mandator I''-class Star Dreadnought Battlecruisers * ''Procurator''-class Star Battlecruiser Destroyers * ''Invincible''-class dreadnaught Frigatter * ''Acclamator''-class assault ship * ''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser Corvettes *Republic light assault cruiser * ''Consular''-class space cruiser * Corellian Star Shuttle * CR70 corvette * CR90 corvette Starfighters * CloakShape fighter * Delta-6 starfighter * [[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] * Lancet * T.I.E. starfighter * Tikiar starfighter * Z-95 Headhunter Supportskibe * Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry * Low Altitude Assault Transport * Rescue frigate Klon Krigene (22-19 BBY) Storskibe Klasser Slagskibe *''Mandator I''-class Star Dreadnought *''Mandator II''-class Star Dreadnought *Republic battleship *Rothana battleship Battlecruisers *''Procurator''-class Star Battlecruiser Destroyers *Rothana destroyer *''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Assault ships *''Acclamator I''-class assault ship *''Acclamator II''-class assault ship Frigatter *Alderaanian War Frigate *''Carrack''-class cruiser *''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser Corvettes *Republic light assault cruiser *''Consular''-class space cruiser *Corellian Star Shuttle *CR70 corvette *CR90 corvette Starfighters *[[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter]] *ARC-170 starfighter *[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] *[[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] *NTB-630 naval bomber *PTB-625 planetary bomber *T.I.E. starfighter *Z-95 Headhunter *V-19 Torrent starfighter Supportskibe *''Kappa''-class shuttle *Low Altitude Assault Transport *''Medstar''-class frigate *''Theta''-class T-2c shuttle Kendte Skibe Great Hyperspace War (5,000 BBY) Great Sith War (4,000-3,996 BBY) *''Enforcer One'' *''Reliance'' Mandaloriekrigene (3,976 - 3,960 BBY) *''Courageous'' *''Leviathan'' *''Ravager'' Jedi Borgerkrigen, Sith Borgerkrigen & Første Jedi Purge (3,959-3,951 BBY) thumb|right|200px|Nogle af Republikkens storskibe i tiden omkring [[Jedi Borgerkrigen.]] *''Endar Spire'' *''Harbinger'' *''Sojourn'' Før-Klon Krigene (~100-22 BBY) *''Katana'' *''New Hope'' *''Peregrine'' Klon Krigene (22-19 BBY) *''Aken'' *''Anvil'' *''Arrestor'' *''Atrisian Iron'' *''Bolide'' *''Candaserri'' *''Coronet'' *''Courageous'' *''Doneeta'' *''Guarlara'' *''Implacable'' *''Integrity'' *''Intervention'' *''Intrepid'' *''Mas Ramdar'' *''Monitor'' *''Perseverance'' *''Prominence'' *''Prosecutor'' *''Quaestor'' *''Redoubt'' *''Resolution'' *''Ro-ti-Mundi'' *''Sundiver'' *''Triumph'' *''VCD987'' *''Vigiliance'' Planet Flådestyrker Da den Galaktiske Republiks Flåde havde en stor militærstyrke, delt udover Galaksen, inlkuderede denne også frivillige-/reservestyrker eller planettære styrker, disse inkluderede: *Chandrila Defense Fleet *Corellian Defense Force *Freeworlds Common Navy *Koros/Tetan Navy *Onderon Space Force *Royal Alderaan Civil Fleet *Rendili Home Defense Fleet Organisation Flåde En flåde var en hel samling skibe i en sektorm kommanderet af en admiral. Sædvanligvis blev den delt i kampgrupper med 60 krigsskibe i hver. Betydningsfulde Flåder *Open Circle Fleet *Katana Fleet *Victory Fleet Flådens Starfighter Korps Selvom der var en seperat starfighter korps, vedligeholdt Flåden også dets egne grupper af starfighters ombord på hvert krigsskib. Disse fighters var skabt til skib-til-skib kampe så vel som rumslag. Selvom det ikke er nævnt, opererede Klon Piloter under samme koncept. Selskaber De primære leverandører til Republikkens skibe gennem Flådens eksisterene år var: *Alderaan Royal Engineers *Core Galaxy Systems *Corellia StarDrive *Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. *Kuat Drive Yards *Rendili StarDrive *Republic Sienar Systems *Rothana Heavy Engineering Optrædener *''Tales of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Kilder *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' Kategori:Den Galaktiske Republik